


【jewnicorn】再见

by josefinefree



Category: Jewnicorn - Fandom, Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Andrew Garfield - Freeform, Jesse Eisenberg - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josefinefree/pseuds/josefinefree
Summary: 加菲结婚，邀请卷西时间带走一切，爱与恨，激情与迷乱，不过脑中一瞬的烟花。结局就是，Jesse给加菲发短信不去参加婚礼，同伴已离去，只剩下自己不知执着些什么成长，就是和过去的自己和解。我只是很想你。
Kudos: 2





	【jewnicorn】再见

\--请原谅我，Forgive me .

\--Goodbye

偌大的空间里，Jesse并没有开灯。是压抑的黑暗，只有房间里的电视散发出唯一的光，一个人坐在地毯上靠着沙发，地上零零散散的倒了好几瓶啤酒。

Jesse的注意力很显然并不在这里，只是机械而又麻木的一口又一口地喝着酒。好像那年一样，把自己灌醉了，就听不到他的消息，就可以把自己封闭起来，就可以回到过去，或者，也可以假装一切都没有发生过。  
他要结婚了，Jesse心想。手机被丢在一旁，时不时闪烁着光，发件人是Andrew。

电视里还在叽叽喳喳聒噪地报道着花边新闻。Jesse向来不喜欢这些，就像他不喜欢有好莱坞的洛杉矶一样，追名逐利，纸醉金迷的生活下是无边的空虚。  
人们讨论着夺人眼球却毫无价值的信息。在这个快餐文化的时代，掌握人们的注意就掌握了最重要的资源。人们总认为自己是时代的主宰，其实不过是受人摆弄的另一只蝼蚁罢了。

没有学会思考，却幻想掌控世界。幼稚。Jesse嘲讽般的勾起嘴角，咽下一口啤酒。

“这周最受人关注的新闻就是演员Andrew Garfield的婚礼。在与女友.....”主持人的嘴一张一合，却都变成无边清冷中的背景音。

看，所有人都知道他要结婚了。自己却像一个可怜的倒霉蛋一样，坐在这里喝酒，真是没用。

明明是你自己先放手的，又有什么后悔的呢，Jesse Eisenberg，不要忘了，是你自己抛下了他，是你自己不敢，你这个胆小鬼！

电视机里的光，就像溺水者唯一的浮木，紧紧抓住不愿放手，时时刻刻把他拉回现实。又是一瓶，“咣”的一声，瓶子摔在了地上，裂成了碎片，好像在提醒Jesse那颗破碎的心。  
他不愿也不想思考，仿佛这种自欺欺人的麻痹真的会起作用，只要骗过自己，便也不算结束。

他要结婚了呀，都过这么久了，你还指望他一直惦记你吗。那个女孩儿看上去很温柔，一样天蓝色的眼睛，却带上几分温柔，不想自己的眼睛咄咄逼人。

他一定会过的很幸福，他一定，一定会幸福。莫名笃定的语气仿佛只是为了让自己安心，让自己放心，让自己放手。

Jesse脑子里胡乱地想着，一会儿想着婚礼，一会儿又想起那年冬天。  
又哪里有什么夏立营呢，那是个冬天呀。那是个冷到刺骨的冬天，却给了他二十多年来最好的礼物和最温暖的拥抱。  
Andrew，上天的恩赐，连名字念起来都是微笑的样子。上帝眷顾的孩子带着不涉世事的天真。

蜜棕色眼睛就像犹太人出生就要舔舐的第一口蜂蜜，会陪伴每一个犹太人从出生走向死亡，是植根灵魂里的记忆。那忘不掉，带不走，舍不下的甜。

娱乐新闻今天总算也是报道了一件有用的事。Jesse又灌下一口酒，却显然有些被呛到了，咳嗽了两声。

那年冬天的第一次相见，Jesse天生不爱与陌生人交流，却不由自主地被他吸引。这个不愿离开家的男孩又找到了栖息的地方。  
他甜甜的笑，宠溺的眼神，毫不吝惜的表白，无一不显示出这是个太阳的孩子，天生就散发着光芒。

我会远离那些永远带笑的人，因为感觉很虚假。他记得自己曾经说过。  
那Andrew呢，那毫不掩饰，不加控制的笑，又是什么呢？

“据悉，Andrew和未婚妻将在巴尔的摩举行一场小型婚礼，只邀请好友到场...”

巴尔的摩...我们也曾在那里度过一段好时光。是那年万圣节，我们一起看电影，嗨了通宵。Andrew还模仿了奇怪的澳洲口音，我整个晚上都笑到停不下来。Jesse眼神里的光又暗下去几分。只可惜是曾经了。好友...我现在也只是好友了，我还能是好友啊。他的手指无意识的摩挲着手机。  
他会去那里，也是真的看开了吧。他都放下了，我又有什么好执着的呢？

Jesse望着窗外的星星，Andrew很喜欢星星，他的眼睛也像星星一样亮。亮晶晶的眼睛看着你不带掩饰地笑，没有人能拒绝吧。

加州向来有阳光之城的美誉，可印象里加州却总是阴雨连绵。

那天刚拍完百万会员夜，也下了雨。Andrew的情绪一直不太好，自己也是，在表演时带了一些Mark Zukerberg根本不会有的情绪，平静淡漠的脸上出现了一丝裂痕。

当你看到那双清澈的眼睛第一次盛满愤怒，不甘，失望，痛苦，没有人会无动于衷。备受宠爱的花朵，第一次直面暴雨的摧残，在狂风中直不起腰来。美丽的花瓣失去了往日的光彩，绿叶也不在充满生机，反倒处处透着颓唐和放弃。

路上，Andrew嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知在说些什么，漂亮的眸子一直下垂，显得无精打采的。  
回到酒店，Andrew一声不吭地坐在床上，盯着自己的脚尖，一句话也不说。被发胶梳理过的头发没了平时的蓬松，带上几分世故老成，此时又平添几分寞落。这实在是不像他平时的样子。

怎么了。他记得自己问道。

Andrew的手环上Jesse的腰，脑袋无精打采的靠在Jesse的肩膀上。没有，就是莫名的很难过。说着在Jesse的肩膀上蹭了蹭，马克为什么不跟他好好的说呢，为什么要设计陷害他呢，华多根本不想要facebook，他只是想要Mark。甜糯的声音里带了几分不解。为什么...为什么你一定要伤害她，把他推开呢……声音渐渐低下去，尾音里带上几分委屈。不像是在寻求答案，反倒像是求自己一个安心。好像自己就是wardo会被随时抛弃。

小鹿第一次没有了安全感，暴露在危机四伏的荒原中。

没事了，没事了，那是他们俩的事情。跟我们没有关系。Jesse的声音里带上几分安抚的意味。他的吻落在Andrew的发梢，放任自己沉沦在明媚的雏菊香味里，Mark可真是个混蛋，Jesse不合时宜地想。

吻逐渐从发梢落在眉尾，眼角，吻在他天真烂漫的眼上，吻在他柔软的唇瓣。手从Andrew衬衣下探入，温暖的大手抚过的肌肤引起一阵颤栗。唔...啊...Jesse迅速封住了他的唇，只听见破碎的呻吟声偶尔泄出。Andrew扒下Jesse宽松的裤子，握上那坚挺着的炙热。嘶，冰凉的手带来意料之外的刺激，让Jesse忍不住轻呼出声，Andrew手中之物又大了几分。Andrew急不可耐地想要他进入，想要用那滚烫的来充满自己，Andrew一个翻身把Jesse压在身下。唇覆上喉结，一点一点小心的舔着，把整个含住，虎牙轻轻的啃噬着，咬一下又突然逃走。Andrew把灰色连帽衫掀起，留连在棱角分明的锁骨上，把自己的内裤退去，用手指随便扩张两下，就坐下来，被填满的满足感也无法消除酸涩的后穴的疼痛，但他没有在意，开始自己动起来，每一下都顶到最深处。用身体上的被需要来填满空虚的内心。

Jesse，Jesse，他胡乱地叫着，please，please，don’t leave me alone,please.  
一滴泪从Andrew眼角落下，Jesse心里越发心疼，但动作却越发凶狠。  
I want you,Andrew.go for me.随着尾音落下，Jesse狠狠地撞进Andrew体内，毫无顾忌地释放出来，喷薄的热潮冲垮了Andrew理智的最后一道防线。  
go for you，Jesse.Andrew呢喃着他的名字。

清洗之后，Andrew沉沉睡去，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱消耗了他过多的精力，月光柔和了Jesse的轮廓，他用手指细细描绘Andrew的眉眼，在眉心落下一吻，也睡了过去。

电影很快就杀青了，接下来就是繁忙的宣传期。  
有一次主持人问：“你们拍戏之前认识吗？”  
他的小鹿眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己：“我第一次见你的时候，正好也是你第一次见我。”  
他似乎陷进了那棕色的蜜糖里：“what a coincidence.”他记得自己说，用的是从未有过的温柔语气，鬼使神差地放纵自己沉沦在此刻，忘了坐在对面的主持人，忘了还在录像的摄像机。  
他的小鹿看着他笑了，是一个大大的不加掩饰的灿烂的笑容，是美国的阳光沙滩和海岸铸造的男孩，对一切都抱着十二万分的热情与期待，拥有爱的能力。  
这是我的男孩呀

晚上，Andrew翘着脚问Jesse：“你有Facebook的账号吗？”  
“有啊，怎么了？”  
“快快快，把你的账号借我玩一下。”小鹿的眼睛里满是兴奋，是爱恶作剧的孩子想到新游戏的闪亮。  
“好吧好吧，账号是unicorn-free”  
“密码呢？”  
Jesse顿了一下，说：“1000001000”  
“哇哦，扎克伯格式的密码吗？你还记得我们一起买的c语言和金融入门，然后又一起丢掉？没有想到你还记得，你可太厉害了。”  
Jesse不作回答，继续翻着手上的数，眼神却不知飘到哪里去了，我当然不记得，我只是记得你而已。

漫长的宣传期结束以后，就是盛大的颁奖季。  
整个颁奖季就像是一场盛大的烟花，让人眼花缭乱，却转瞬即逝。  
镁光灯，红毯，晚礼服，西装，一切都让人喘不过气。不过幸好，他还在身边。

是什么时候开始疏远的呢，Jesse迷迷糊糊地想着。  
可能是一切都过去的时候，该各付前程的时候。  
没有争吵，没有矛盾，只是......只是一切都过去了而已，成年人的世界哪里有那么多的情啊爱啊，成熟的处理问题，然后体面的离开。

只是为什么这么难过呢，为什么心总是在痛呢，为什么看到什么都会想起他呢  
结束后，Jesse立马换了一套公寓，不想再见他，不想再想起他，不想...不想再爱他。

这时，女主播已经开始下一条新闻了，Jesse拿起手机，看着五六条未读信息  
—我十天后举行婚礼，你有时间吗  
—你会来的对吧  
.......  
Jesse装作若无其事地打下  
—我那天可能要去试镜，去不了了，祝你幸福

打下以后，又抖着把最后四个字删去。再也控制不住红了眼眶，离开了家的男孩终于失去了庇护地，终于独自一人在这世间流浪了。

多可笑呀，竟是一点祝福也不愿给他。又能改变什么呢？最后一点骄傲作祟罢了。

—一切顺利  
过了许久，屏幕又亮了起来  
—那好吧，你也是，一切顺利

对不起，请允许我不能祝福你，让我抱着这一点阴暗的心思活下去吧。愿你可以一直顺利，这样我才能抱着卑微而又破碎的心远离你。如果你受伤了，我怕我会忍不住拥抱你。所以，请你一直顺利，可以把我当作年少轻狂的回忆，当作故事讲给后人听。

what a coincidence.他握着手机轻声说道。像是在回应2010年冬天的相遇。  
是他们的初见，也是他们的结局。  
想来世间再也没有如此温柔而又残忍的一句话了。

Goodbye my almost lover  
Goodbye my hopeless dream

就让我们从此以后，再也不见。  
你有你的热情和阳光，而我，会在每一个阴雨天想起你。  
我放过你了。


End file.
